


Strangers, Kissing

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes part in making a short film where strangers kiss each other, and he ends up kissing Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers, Kissing

**title: Strangers, Kissing**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
pairing: Jared/Jensen  
length: 1411 words

Dedication: to [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**deirdre_c**](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/) who [asked for this](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/519848.html).    As you wish!!  :)

 **Summary:** Jared takes part in making a short film where strangers kiss each other, and he ends up kissing Jensen.

 **Disclaimer:** This is an innocent fanfic, and has nothing to do with reality.  The actors portrayed in my story are not intended to be taken as the real thing.  But they sure are sweet and very, very pretty.

 **Daughter of Disclaimer:** This fanfic is inspired by the viral video which you might enjoy watching first if you haven't already seen it.  [WREN presents: First Kiss, a film by Tatia Pilieva.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A) A bunch of strangers who are awkward, then sweet, then happy.  :D    Thanks also to [](http://bleodswean.livejournal.com/profile)[**bleodswean**](http://bleodswean.livejournal.com/) who also posted this gem, and who  introduced me to the fun of writing Kissing fic a while back.  :D

 **THANKS** so much to everyone who left comments over at Dei's LJ.  Mwah!

<3 xoxox <3

Jared's agent hadn't thought this would be the right kind of exposure. After a five year stint on a successful show, this kind of edgy experimental stuff wasn't necessarily a step up.

Jared strongly disagreed. He felt like after playing the same guy for five years, experimental was absolutely what was called for.

Also, one thing he was certain he’d excel at was making out with a stranger on camera. He had focus. He could maintain a connection, and give energy to his scene partner. And besides, at least according to his fanbase, he was hot. So. Why not? It was a gig. Just, with bonus making out.

He'd filled out the questionnaire honestly -- another thing his agent would have flipped over -- saying he'd be equally willing to kiss a guy or a girl. He figured that directors always appreciated actors who were game.

He'd worn his own clothes, which helped him feel a little less jazzed. There was a good makeup artist, who powdered him down some and gave him some special blotting paper for his nose, so it wouldn't shine too much under the lights.

"I loved you as Dean," she whispered while she glossed his lips.

"Thanks!" he said, always pleased to hear from a fan.

"It's great that you're still open to doing work like this, out in the trenches."

"Yeah, yeah. It's good to not get in too much of a rut."

She smiled, and pronounced him good to go.

There was a small green room. He'd wondered how many folks would be there at once. But they probably only had one camera, so the actors would be coming in at different times during the day, on a schedule. There were three other people in the green room when he went in.

There was a really sweet little blonde girl with wavy curls. She looked nice. And there was a tall, dark-eyed woman with long dark hair. Jared wondered if they'd pair him with her just because of the height thing. And then there was the other guy.

Holy shit, he was gorgeous. Jared felt himself start sweating just looking at the guy. Chiseled features, brilliant green eyes, lips just made for kissing -- or things Jared shouldn't be thinking about a stranger. But -- there was no way. There were two girls and two guys in the room. Statistically, they'd be paired up in boy-girl couples. Jared sighed, but tried to clear his thoughts. No preconceptions, this project was about interactions between two strangers.

But the guy was just so freaking beautiful. His freckles brought out how perfect he was, and his slightly crooked nose made every other feature stand out in its symmetry. The guy had Jared beat by a mile -- he knew he had pretty eyes and a great smile -- but wow.

A PA came in with a clipboard. "Jared Pada..."

"Padalecki," Jared said with an easy smile.

"Jensen Ackles," the girl read.

Jared saw the guy blink, as he slowly stood. His eyes raked up Jared from his sneakers to the top of his head, and a friendly grin rolled across his face. Model perfect before, he was now incandescent.

And Jared was about to hit that.

Jared held out his hand, and the guy —Jensen— shook. His hand was warm and his grip was firm, but not too aggressive.

“Hey,” Jared said.

“Hey,” Jensen said back.

They followed the PA to the soundstage, with a standard white backdrop.

Jared saw Jensen assess the camera and the lighting and look for a mark. Another pro, then, like himself. Cool.

The PA read to them from a card. “For this project, we’ve invited complete strangers to kiss on camera. Make yourselves comfortable, and kiss however you feel like it. That’s all. Have fun!”

“Any direction?” Jensen said.

“Nope,” the PA said, and she walked back to stand behind the operator.

“Huh,” Jensen said.

“I gotta say, man, this is no hardship,” Jared said, grinning. He brought out the dimples.

Jensen just gave him a look that didn’t buy the flattery, and then he said, “You from Texas?”

“San Antonio!” Jared said.

“Dallas!” Jensen said.

They both laughed, shaking their heads, and when they looked up, Jared felt this crazy sense of rapport, like he knew the guy. Like, this whole project was just the universe trying to bring the two of them together.

Jensen stepped in. Jared surreptitiously wiped his hands on his jeans and placed them lightly on Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen was solid. Not as tall as Jared, but pretty tall by most standards. And just so damn pretty.

Jensen darted a look at the camera. “This okay?”

The PA just gave them a thumbs up. Hell, maybe she was the director.

“Can I,” Jared said softly, “can I just look at you?” He blushed, and bit his lip, then blushed harder through his grin.

“Feast your eyes, man,” Jensen said, blinking slowly like he had before.

The bright lights on the soundstage brought out every freckle, and the green of his eyes was startling.

Jared licked his lips, and Jensen unconsciously reciprocated. Jensen’s hands were loose on Jared’s hips, like he was slow dancing with a girl.

Jared sent a prayer of thanks to whomever, lifted one hand to the back of Jensen’s head, and went in.

Those lips. God. They were sinful. No human being could have lips like that. They looked so soft, so full — and they were, but Jensen didn’t kiss like a girl — he was a man, and he kissed like a man. Jensen kissed him back, not fighting for control, but just slowing things down, suggesting, with the curve of his lips and the touch of a gentle tongue, that this might be something the two of them could savor.

Jared relaxed into Jensen’s kiss, giving himself over. He felt — taken care of. He’d never had a feeling quite like it in a kiss before. Usually, because he was so big, girls thought he’d be dominant, so he gave them what he thought they wanted — big, strong, aggressive — but it was acting, it felt like pretend, because he didn’t always want to be the caveman.

Now, this beautiful man had shifted just that much closer, deeper into his space, and Jared thought this was a man who would always hold him up, who would never let him fall. Jensen pulled him in, angling them together with a quiet competence. This wasn’t a duel, it was a dance, and Jared felt like he was floating in Jensen’s arms, pulled tight against an athlete’s body.

Jared moaned a little, feeling a wave of heat flow through him, uncertain how far he could let this go in public.

Jensen’s hands tightened a little, and he started to pull back from the kiss. Jared followed, not ready to let go, wanting more, and Jensen gave, questing with his tongue, slipping lightly into Jared’s mouth, as if for a little taste.

Jared couldn’t hold back another little moan as Jensen’s tongue sweetly caressed his own, moving gracefully between his lips with a rhythm that made Jared want so much more.

Finally Jared knew he couldn’t let the kiss go any farther without embarrassing himself. Reluctantly, he pulled back from Jensen’s mouth, resting his forehead against Jensen’s, panting a little. He still had Jensen’s head in his hands, and he opened his eyes to stare into Jensen’s.

Jensen’s pupils were blown so black he looked stoned, but he blinked them closed and took a deep breath, letting it all out.

“Thanks, man,” he said, and stepped out of Jared’s space with one last little pat to his hip.

“Thanks,” the woman with the clipboard called. “We’ll send you a copy of the final cut. Thanks so much.”

Jensen nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Jared said and hastily followed Jensen back to the green room.

“Can I, can I give you my number?” Jared asked.

“Sure thing,” Jensen said. They got out their phones and traded numbers. “But I’m working on lining up a job that shoots in Vancouver.”

“Oh,” Jared said. He’d have to ask his agent about work in Vancouver then.

“I hope I’ll see you around,” he said. He felt like his heart was in his eyes.

Jensen nodded and smiled, and he was gone. But Jared had his number, and his name. Their paths would cross again — Jared would make sure of it.


End file.
